


Willkommen

by wildxwired



Category: Schitt’s Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex, cabaret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildxwired/pseuds/wildxwired
Summary: ...David finally spotted Patrick. His jacket hung loosely around his shoulders, vest plastered against his chest with sweat, makeup smeared and running. He looked so raw, so passionate and so undone. He looked like he’d just been fucked. For a moment, David’s breath caught in his chest and something wonderful burned there.—OR David sneaks backstage after the show to let Patrick know just how much he enjoyed his performance. (Season 5 spoilers.)





	Willkommen

David was vibrating in his seat. The skin on his hands ached and itched from all the applaus he’d given tonight, but he still couldn’t resist leaping from his seat one last time for yet another standing ovation. Of everything he’d expected from tonight, he didn’t expect this. 

Watching his new fiancé command the stage and audience in suspenders and eye liner had kept David uncomfortably on the edge of his seat for the last two hours. Not only was he insanely proud (of everyone) but he was painfully turned on. 

As the house lights flooded back on and the audience began to shuffle out slowly, David stealthily backed away from whatever pun riddled story Ted was starting to tell his father and made a break for the backstage area. 

Slipping behind the curtain, a smaller applause erupted from a nearby dressing room as the cast and crew cheered a job well done. David peered in through the open door, trying to avoid his mother’s line of sight as he searched for Patrick. 

“My little seedlings have SPRUNG from the earth I have so lovingly tended to these last few months, and I am so proud of every flower that has bloomed beneath my dedication and care,” Moira announced boldly to the room. 

“Three cheers for Mrs Rose!” A voice called, and the room rose in cheer once more. 

On the second cheer, David finally spotted Patrick. His jacket hung loosely around his shoulders, vest plastered against his chest with sweat, makeup smeared and running. He looked so raw, so passionate and so undone. He looked like he’d just been fucked. For a moment, David’s breath caught in his chest and something wonderful burned there. 

When Patrick’s gaze found David’s, his eyes darkened hungrily. Excitement pinned David to the spot as Patrick made his was effortlessly through the crowd, pausing a few times to high five or hug fellow cast members. As he got to David, Patrick pressed a hand to the small of his back and wordlessly lead him from the room. 

A few doors down in a small store room with a chair jammed under the door handle, David found himself pressing his half hard, sweat drenched, makeup smeared fiancé against a large stack of heavy boxes. 

They kissed hungrily, all teeth and too much tongue but they couldn’t stop it. The kiss tumbled away from them and their usual affectionate etiquette as everything became about want, need, push, pull. 

“Willkommen, stranger,” Patrick breathed, his voice hoarse from the show. 

David moaned, his hands running everywhere over Patrick, beneath his jacket, over his vest, and around to the ass of his shorts. He pulled Patrick closer, their clothed erections pressing together as he slotted a thigh between Patrick’s. 

“You have no fucking idea how good you look, how good you were tonight,” David murmured as Patrick whined against the (lack of) friction. “This outfit is coming home, yes?”

“I have to wash it,” Patrick grinned and David’s eyes shone. 

“Oh, well, in that case we should make it worth the trip to the laundry room,” he said, hands sliding back around from Patrick’s ass to now pull at the zip and button in the front. The material was stiff and sticky and resistant against the pull of the suspenders. “Ok, so these devil spawn can stay here,” he gritted as he tried and failed to unclip them.

“Always so impatient, meine David,” Patrick hummed in a lazy German accent as he easily released the front clasps. 

David bit at Patrick’s chin before sinking to his knees, pulling Patrick’s dick free from his boxers and sliding his lips around it in one swift and well practiced move. Patrick’s skin was hot and salty and David could practically taste the moan that rippled through his body. 

This was one of David’s favourite places to be, on his knees in front of Patrick as he sucked him off like his life depended on it. He loved it. He loved the way Patrick swore under every other breath and the way he lost control of his hips. He loved the way he raked his fingers through David’s hair and gave encouraging little tugs. He loved it when Patrick fucked his face, holding him by the jaw as he slid his cock in and out of David’s waiting mouth. 

When David dared a glance up at Patrick, a guttural moan escaped his mouth. The makeup was practically melting from his face, eyes rimmed with black smudges that only darkened the desire within them. He was staring at David, staring like he couldn’t quite believe he was real. 

“I saw you looking at me tonight,” Patrick gasped as David sucked him in again right to the hilt. “You looked so turned on, I still can’t believe I do that to you.” David reached for his forgotten erection, cupping himself through his jeans. As he began to rut against his own hand, Patrick pulled sharply at his hair. “Hands off, that’s mine.” 

David moaned long and low, eyes fluttering as he momentarily lost focus before he switched to short, sharp sucks around Patrick’s dick. 

Patrick gave his usual warning before he came, fingernails scraping against the back of David’s neck just a second before he spilled into his eager mouth. David lapped it up until Patrick was soft and twitching with sensitivity. 

David was still getting his breath back and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand when Patrick hauled him quickly to his feet. He shoved David back against the wall behind them, tugging at the fastening on David’s jeans. 

Knowing he wasn’t going to last long (seriously, two hours was a really long time), David forced his eyes open to watch as Patrick’s painted lips consumed him. He watched himself disappear into wet warmth and slowly reappear inch by inch, felt the chill of breath against his skin as Patrick breathed through his nose. 

Honestly, if David hadn’t known when exactly Patrick’s first given blow job was, he never would have guessed. Patrick gave head like a goddamn pro and he enjoyed every second of it. 

It took just a few more sloppy thrusts into Patrick’s mouth before David was coming, fingers clawing frantically at Patrick’s shoulders as he came with a strangled shout of Patrick’s name. 

“Patrick,” David whispered, eyes opening just in time to see Patrick crawling back up his body. 

“That’s me,” Patrick replied, pecking David’s lips sweetly. David smeared some of the white from Patrick’s cheek with the heel of his palm, revealing the flushed skin beneath. 

“There you are,” David beamed as his fiancé peered out at him through the cracks in the makeup. 

“You sure you wouldn’t rather have the Emcee?” Patrick teased. 

David sucked in a sharp breath and pursed his lips in thought. “Hmm, I don’t think so. My fiancé, Patrick Brewer, is pretty damn fantastic - though I certainly wouldn’t mind if the Emcee made a few more appearances here and there.” 

Patrick laughed and finally took in his first deep, relaxed breath as he let his head fall against David’s shoulder. 

“We can definitely manage that, just as long as I don’t have to do the dance again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr: wildxwired


End file.
